1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices; in particular, a memory interface device and method with noise reduction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As operating speed of semiconductor devices increases, coupled with higher rate of integration of semiconductor devices, signal lines for transferring signals internally or between semiconductor devices are disposed near one another. Accordingly, when a signal is transmitted through one signal line, noise such as crosstalk noise or coupling noise may be induced in other nearby signal lines.